Problem: Rewrite in the form log(c). $\log(10) - \log(2)$
Explanation: Use the rule: $\log(a) - \log(b) = \log(\frac{a}{b})$ $\log(10) - \log(2) = \log(\frac{10}{2})$ $= \log( 5 )$